1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a collapsible art easel and is more particularly concerned with an easel having a pivotal support assembly for enabling manual maneuvering of an art board in a path perpendicular to a reference line sweeping an inverted cone. A self-aligning attachment and release mechanism in the form of two interlocking plates detachably connects a retaining plate comprising part of the multi-pivotal support assembly to the underside of a base plate which in turn supports the art board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In water color painting, there has been an increasing demand for easels adapted to control the flow of washes in all directions, and for easels which are more stable and easier to transport.
Prior art easels were often constructed to support the art board at a selected angle, and flow control of washes was generally limited to one direction. To facilitate multi-directional flows, the art board was usually removed from such easels or was often repositioned, proving disadvantageous.
Easels having art board carriages are often unstable due to an excess amount of leverage imposed on the carriage arm, an unbalanced weight distribution, as well as the amount of stress which is exerted on a single clamping screw. As a result, the artist must frequently steady the art board while painting.
Other types of easels, while being relatively stable, are complex and require extensive time for set-up after being transported.